deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Sergeant Dwight Boykin
}| }| }} |image = |voice actor = Paul Dobson |number = 006 |notebook = Career Military man who thought he'd seen everything - until the zombie outbreak. Shell-shocked and delusional, he shoots everything that moves. |job = Sergeant of the AZU branch of US Military, Commanding a platoon in the Fortune City clean up operation |mission = Case 6-2: Last Stand |weapon = LMG, Grenade |gender = Male |age = 35 |race = Caucasian |}} Story Sgt. Dwight Boykin is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising 2 during Case 6-2: Last Stand. He leads the column of soldiers that arrive in Fortune City in order to quell the outbreak, as well as rescue any survivors. He kills the first zombie for his squad, and then commands them to separate and clean up the area in Fortune Park, beginning the operation. Everything goes smoothly, up until an unfortunate soldier is overtaken by the new, and surprisingly quick and powerful Gas Zombies. His squad is quickly killed and consumed in front of him, only partially concealed due to the new green fog of gas. He flees from the advancing zombies in his nearby Humvee and escapes into the underground tunnels. He appears to begin suffering an extreme case of Dissociation immediately after his initial escape, believing his deceased comrades are still alive, interacting with their bodies even though they are obviously no longer living. When Rebecca Chang follows him down into the tunnels to investigate, he takes her hostage for unknown reasons; (Possibly seeing her as a prisoner). Beyond her, he seems to immediately see Chuck as a zombie, perhaps speculating that Rebecca found him before his mental state deteriorated further, and forcing Chuck to fight him. After he is defeated, he uses a grenade to commit suicide, to prevent "Zombie Chuck" from biting him. Tactics Attacks Sgt. Boykin can be a difficult opponent, so, as with most Psychopaths, it's highly recommended to come into this fight with Orange Juice, Coffee Creamer, or other high health replenishing items. While armed with a number of attacks, Boykin's most notable one is his ability to knock you down: When he prepares to do this, Boykin will run after you, and once in melee range, either attempt to elbow you with his right arm, or kick you. Each attack is fairly visible, however, and avoiding them should be your priority in this fight. If you don't, Boykin will unleash a rather painful combo on you by running over and shooting you just as you fall down. Rarely, if ever, will it end with that, however, as most times he will run to your other side just afterward, picking Chuck up, and throwing him a medium sweep away. This entire combo does around 4-6 health, and will be the biggest threat to your survival. His other, more minor attacks involve firing a short burst with his LMG, which is fairly accurate at mid-range, but still hazardous at long range, as well as moving to the back of the room, and panning continuous fire from one end of the room to the other with one arm. His last attack is to toss a grenade, a motion that is highly broadcast if you're paying attention, both through motion and his voice. It's possible to pick the grenades up and throw them, but be careful not to let them explode near or on you. Dwight also has numerous points in which he exposes himself to attack, particularly due to the trauma endured. While they may be difficult to exploit if you're further than medium range, Dwight can occasionally attack the dead zombies laying on the ground around the area, using his LMG to shoot their bodies. He may also run back to his dead comrades near the humvee, and speak to them. In both cases, a few hits can be garnered on him. Melee Strategically speaking, the most sound and easiest way of fighting Dwight is to cautiously bait him into melee range by ducking and rolling behind cover, waiting until he either charges up, or throws a grenade. If he throws a grenade, run away and duck behind more cover. If he charges up, try to goad his attack by moving near him, and then sharply away. He should miss with his melee attack, similar to the common strategy with Jed in Case: Zero. Move in as he misses, and strike a few times with a fast or medium weapon, exploiting the window of time only a small bit. He should roll away after a few hits, marking your cue to restart the process. If you find yourself caught out in the open when he pans the room, move opposite the oncoming bullets, and towards him. You will save yourself some skin on the way to cover, or to Boykin. Ranged Dwight is highly resistant to Firearm damage, even the mighty Sniper Rifle will barely scratch him. That being said, at a range Dwight is probably the easiest Psychopath in Dead Rising 2, as his default attack is to run then gun. He will always shoot a retaliating ranged attack to any ranged assult, so shooting then hiding behind the cement Columns makes Dwight an effortless but long ranged opponent (be prepared to go through a good 60 Shotgun or Sniper Rifle rounds.) Using the six shooter and assault rifles will make this fight much easier (but be prepared to fire your whole six shooter and at least one assault rifle). The Plate Launcher does respectable damage, but you'll likely drop it and get locked in re-revving animations after a while. Trivia *The song that plays while fighting him is "Scrape" by Blue Stahli. *You can pick up the grenades he throws, just make sure you throw them back before they explode. *He is voiced by Paul Dobson, the real life brother of Brian Dobson who voices Jed Wright and the male newscaster on Channel 6 News. *Dwight's case of Dissociation is entirely synonymous to to what Military Men and Women suffer in real life, leading to the more common diagnosis, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, a psychological disorder which can cause flashbacks, hallucinations, and more references of events that are especially traumatic. *In the cutscene before his battle, he refers to one of his squadmates as 8-ball, a nod to the character in the Vietnam movie Full Metal Jacket. *If you can look, Rebecca is not in the Humvee, but under it. *Some of his last words "I can't believe a worthless zombie did me in" are very similar to the last quote by Jo Slade in the first Dead Rising and both are directed towards the protagonist. *Dwight resembles Cliff Hudson from the first game in that he goes mad from war-related experiences. Gallery boykin1.jpg Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters